nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Impact/AEW Handover Ceremony of 5 Organizations
The handover ceremony of 5 Organizations in 2019 officially marked the transfer of sovereignty over Global Force Wrestling, K-1, PRIDE Fighting Championships, Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling and Battlecade Extreme Fighting from Impact Wrestling to All Elite Wrestling. It was an internationally televised event with the ceremony commencing on the night of April 28th, Immediately following Impact Wrestling's Rebellion PPV and finishing on April 29th 2019. The ceremony was held at the Rebel Entertainment Complex in Toronto, Ontario, Canada Representatives Impact Wrestling * Ed Nordholm * Scott D'more * Don Callis All Elite Wrestling * Tony Khan * Cody Rhodes * Brandi Rhodes * Young Bucks K-1 PRIDE Fighting Championship * Nobuyuki Sakikabara * Nobuhiko Takada * Kazushi Sakuraba Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling * Mr. Hyrai * Atsushi Onita Global Force Wrestling * Dutch Mantell Battlecade Extreme Fighting * John Peretti * Donald Zuckerman * Carlson Gracie Jr. * Ralph Gracie Weekly Wallace International Inc./Nathan's Coliseum Video Productions LLC./Dreamland World Weekly Enterprises * Nathan Joseph Wallace Order of Events April 27th April 27th, 5:00 pm est-''' President and Founder of Weekly Wallace International Inc. and of Nathan's Coliseum Video productions LLC., Nathan Joseph Wallace departs from Clinton on in an Ambassadorial Motorcade to Terre Haute International Airport on the Galileo 5 type shuttlecraft to take him to Zevoland. 'April 27th, 8:00 pm est-' GFW New Beginning 2019 tour day 1 in Montreal Begins 'April 27th, 11:00 pm est- 'GFW New Beginning 2019 tour day 1 in Montreal concludes 'April 27th, 11:30 pm est-' Zevoland Police clear more than 60,000 people off Leslie Square in Zevo Super Mall for Nathan to reach his Penthouse Suite in Zevoland under-homes district and set up big screen TVs to watch past fights from GFW, PRIDE, K-1, FMW and Battlecade Extreme Fighting for the final preparations of a 3 day/night celebration gala to mark the handover of the 5 Organizations to All Elite Wrestling April 28th 'April 28th, 9:20 am est-' Nathan Joseph Wallace departs from Zevo Super-Mall on a Lambda Class Imperial Shuttle bound for Toronto. Protests occurred during the Departure ceremony in Zevoland. The vast majority of protesters, several thousand in all, were peaceful. United Underworld protesters linked arms at security checkpoints in the above World and attempted to shut them down. Some elements of the protesters were Bitti Shogunate groups and self described Culprit anarchists, and engaged in sporadic acts of vandalism, rioting, and violence. Six police officers sustained minor injuries, and at least one other person was injured. A total of 1,234 people were arrested and charged with rioting, resisting arrest and disorderly conduct, launching controversial trials that gave rise to allegations that the culprits were penetrating Zevoland Society. 'April 28th, 9:30 am est- 'Pride Fighting Championship representatives Nobuyuki Sakikabara, Nobuhiko Takada and Kazushi Sakuraba arrived in Toronto on a Japan Airlines Boeing 747 'April 28th, 10:00 am est-' Battlecade fighters farewell to IMPACT ceremony begins. the Prince of Gracie Jiu Jitsu, Carlson Gracie Jr. begins his speech with "Hoje é um dia de celebração, não de tristeza" (which means "Today is a day of celebration, not sorrow" in Portuguese) 'April 28th, 10:30 am est-' the Sunset of the Samurai Farewell Ceremony featuring PRIDE FC's Japanese Fighters and FMW Wrestlers 'April 28th, 11:00 am est-' AEW representatives Cody Rhodes and Brandi Rhodes met Impact representatives Don Callis and Scott D'more 'April 28th, 12:30 pm est- '''Dinner/Supper Reception for 4,000 guests takes place at the Toronto Marriott Hotel '''April 28th, 1:45 pm est-' Anthem Sports President Ed Nordholm meets for summit talks with AEW representations Cody, Brandi and Tony Khan 'April 28th, 2:00 pm est-' About 500 newly-painted AEW Sponsored vehicles cross the border from the United States to Canada. several Georgetown University and University of Wisconsin Students sit outside the Autistic Embassy and Autistica Apostolic Nunciature in Toronto in preparation of AEW rule 'April 28th, 4:00 pm est-' AEW Celebrations including Live performances, highlights of past fights and Fireworks are expected to run for 8 hours long. the theme of '''K-1, PRIDE, GFW, FMW and Extreme Fighting are #AllElite was under preparation 'April 28th, 8:00 pm est-' Impact Wrestling's Rebellion PPV in Toronto and GFW New Beginning 2019 tour day 2 in Montreal begins 'April 28th, 11:30 pm est- 'Impact Wrestling's Rebellion PPV in Toronto and GFW New Beginning 2019 tour day 2 in Montreal concludes and the 5-organization Handover Ceremony begins. Don Callis reads a farewell speech on behalf of Ed Nordholm 'April 28th, 11:59 pm est-' Moments before midnight, the Executive Director of PRIDE Fighting Championships Nobuhiko Takada lowered the flags of PRIDE and FMW from Impact/Anthem Headquarters, which was the prelude of the ceremony for the establishment of AEW as the new Superpower. The official transfer of sovereignty was held at midnight on that day at the Japanese Embassy in Canada. The ceremony began in the evening and ended at dawn of 20 December. then the Impact Wrestling flag was lowered and GWN app logo ensign was slowly lowered for the final time to the strains of "Life in a Northern Town" by Sugarland and Dream Academy symbolizing the end of Impact Wrestling colonial rule in GFW, K-1, PRIDE, FMW and Extreme Fighting April 29th 'April 29th, 5:00 pm est- '''Sovereignty of GFW, K-1, PRIDE, FMW and Extreme Fighting is officially transferred from Impact Wrestling to All Elite Wrestling. the AEW Flag and the Poster design ensign of AEW's Double or Nothing are simultaneously raised to the strains of "Zombie" by the Cranberries. Tony Khan expresses optimism for AEW's Acquisition of K-1, PRIDE, GFW, FMW and Extreme Fighting. Grand celebrations begin in the US mainland with fireworks displays over Zevo Super-mall. '''April 29th, 6:00 pm est-10:00 pm est-' Impact Wrestling TV Tapings take place at the Rebel Entertainment Complex 'April 29th, 7:00 pm est- '''The evening of April 29th began with AEW Celebrations with dragon and lion dances from Cirque de Solei. These were followed by a Presentation by the Autistica Preachers in a slideshow of historical events and features of FMW, K-1, BattleCade Extreme Fighting, PRIDE Fighting Championship and GFW, which included a mixture of the religions and races of the East and the West, and the unique society of Autistic born in North America. In the final performance, 422 children who represented the 422 years of Autistic history in North America were presented along with several international stars to perform the song "Praise for the Future". '''April 29th, 11:00 pm est- '''Scott D'more and Don Callis with all the Impact Wrestling stars, bid the citizens of Toronto farewell until next time at the Tamar site. They boarded Greyhound buses and sailed to Buffalo, NY before heading back from Canada to the United States where they will head to Philadelphia. They were escorted by Us-Canada border patrol. Ed Nordholm and other Impact officials flew out by Delta Connection Airways Boeing 777-200ER from Toronto's Pearson International Airport to Philadelphia International Airport where Philadelphia's 2300 arena will host the next set of Impact TV Tapings. April 30th '''April 30th, 9:00 am est-' the AEW #AllElite Swearing in Ceremonies administered by Nathan J. Wallace to K-1, PRIDE FC, FMW, GFW and Battlecade Extreme Fighting take place at the Food Court Rotunda of Zevo Super-Mall 'April 30th, 9:45 am est-' Commissioners and Promoters of K-1, FMW and PRIDE held they're first post-handover trilateral meeting in Okinawa to adopt handover related laws including welcoming AEW ambassadors to the 5 organizations 'April 30th, 12:00 pm est- '''the same 4,000 College and High School Students who converged in Toronto, arrive in Zevoland '''April 30th, 5:00 pm est-' the new AEW ambassadors hosted a Celebration for 4,600 guest in the Mirage in Las Vegas. Cody made his official speech revealing a Countdown clock to AEW's 1st event Double or Nothing signaling to the world the Countdown to Double or Nothing Has Begun. 'April 30th, 6:00 pm est-' AEW Executive President Tony Khan made a Speech at an HBO Boxing reception at Caesars Palace in Las Vegas, NV 'April 30th, 7:00 pm est-' Double or Nothing Countdown Commencement Festival by International Celebrities and Honored Guests at Caesars Palace in Las Vegas. chief among the Guests are Boxing Legends Sugar Ray Leonard, Marvin Hagler, Thomas Hearns, Roberto Duran, PRIDE Fighters Wanderlei Silva, Ricardo Arona, Kazushi Sakuraba, Quinton "Rampage" Jackson. setting up 4 potential SuperFights Silva vs Leonard, Duran vs Arona, Hagler vs Jackson and Hearns vs Sakuraba 'April 30th, 10:00 pm est- '''AEW Double or Nothing Grand Convention and art Festival begins at Zevo Super-mall in Zevoland, Moscow, Idaho '''April 30th, 11:00p pm est-' the Handover Ceremony completely comes to a conclusion with the Final Countdown to AEW Double or Nothing beginning at Zevo Super-mall Category:2019 Category:All Elite Wrestling Category:Impact Wrestling